What Life Divides Fate Unites
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie and her twin sister Carlie were abandoned in the forest when they were babies. Edward and Bella believe their daughters died a few hours after they were born and never got over the pain of their "death". Will the Cullens figure out the truth about the girls? What will happen when Edward and Bella discover what really happened the night their daughters were born?
1. Weird Neighbors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Weird Neighbors**

**Nessie's POV**

I woke up to a loud noise that was happening just outside of my house. I groaned loudly. Who in their right minds would make so much noise at...I quickly looked at the cloak...7:42am on a Saturday morning?! Honestly that should be a crime.

I didn't pay any attention to what I was doing when I opened the door and accidentally hit my sister.

"Ouch! Damned it!" Carlie, my identical twin sister shouted.

"Sorry Carlie" I muttered.

"Just be more careful Nessie" my sister said. My sister then smiled at me and hugged me. We could never stay angry at each other. We had a very strong sisterly bond that could withstand anything. We are identical twins. We had the same bronze curly hair, we had the same chocolate brown eyes, we had the same facial and bodily features. But our bond was more then blood. We looked out for each other. We protected each other. We loved each other. Nothing would ever change that

When we were babies we were both found in the middle of the woods. We had been abandoned. We had to have been only a day or two old. I had a bracelet that read _Renesmee _and my sister had a bracelet that read_ Carlie. _So that is what we were named.

Nobody could figure out who we were or why we were abandoned. Our parents just left us. This was usually a subject that made me cry. I didn't understand what my sister and I could have done that would make my family hate me so quickly. Were we too loud? Too annoying? What could make anyone hate an innocent baby so fast?

I was brought out of my thoughts by another loud noise outside.

"It's the new neighbors" Carlie told me.

"It is? Really?" The house right next to us had been on sale for the last nine months. I had been surprised when it had finally been sold about two months ago. We didn't even know who the house had been sold to.

I tried to ignore the noise as I began cooking breakfast. It was just my sister and I. Our parents had left to Hawaii earlier this morning to celebrate my mom's 50th birthday.

My sister had already made plans with her boyfriend for today. I often worried about my sister when she was with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend's name was Damon. He had a reputation at my school. He was the kind of guy that likes to party all the time. My sister went with him to a lot of these parties and I know that she has gotten drunk more then a few times. I'm also sure that she has experimented with drugs. My parents never suspected anything, but I knew the truth. I just never said anything to them because I didn feel like it was my place to tell them. I've talked to my sister about this and she just gets angry with me. So now I just don't talk to her about her boyfriend, or the things that she does with him. But I still worry. I will never stop worrying. Honestly I wish that they would just break up.

I also have a boyfriend. His name is Toby. He is one of the sweetest guys that I know. He's always helps me with everything that I need help with. I can almost always count on him for anything.

As soon as I finished breakfast I went to the garage and pulled my car out. My car was in desperate need of a wash. I had just been too lazy to do it sooner, but I could not put it off anymore.

As I got all of the necessary equipment and began washing my car I looked over at our new neighbors. There were two things that struck me as completely odd. Number one they were both extremely beautiful and number two they were both so young. They had to be at least 17 or 18 years old. The boy had hair that was the exact same shade of bronze that Carly and I had. He was pretty handsome actually. The woman tat was with him was extremely beautiful. She had brown hair, extremely pale skin, and startlingly gold eyes. As a matter of fact they both had gold eyes and extremely pale skin. But she was easily more beautiful then he was. She was the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen.

They both suddenly turned and stared at me with full intensity. My eyes immediately dropped to the floor in embarament that I had been caught staring at them like some sort of weirdo.

Mi resumed washing my car. I concentrated on washing my car. When I looked back up at them I was startled to see that they were still staring at me. The beautiful woman looked like she was holding back tears.

"Nessie" I was so startled that I turned around and nearly sprayed my sister with the water hose.

"Nessie will you watch where you aim that thing?" she said in a clearly annoyed voice.

"Well don't startle me then" I retorted. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go the mall later" I honestly don't know why she would even ask. I hated shopping. I don't care to much for clothes or fashion. I'd much rather stay home and read a good book, or play video games then go to the mall.

"No" was my reply.

"Okay. Just thought I'd ask. "By the way the new neighbors are staring at us" she whispered into my ear. She was right. The neighbors were staring at us even more intensely then they had before when it was just me.

I finished washing and drying my car quickly and then went back inside with my sister.

"Those neighbors surely are weird. Aren't they?" Carlie said.

"Yup I completely agree" I said. If they were going to stare so much why make it so obvious?

"I'm going to go get ready" Carlie said before disappearing to her room.

I also went to my room. I went to my computer and started playing games online. My desk was right by my window. As soon as I looked up I could clearly see the new neighbors in their bedroom staring at me.

**Please Review**


	2. Hunting Gone Wrong

**Chapter 2: Hunting Gone Wrong**

**Nessie's POV**

I looked down again to avoid making eye contact with my neighbors. It was very uncomfortable and I wished more than anything that they would stop staring at me. If they didn't stop soon I might just march on over there and say something to get them to stop.

So instead I went back to playing my video games. It was a lot easier for me to ignore them when I was immersed in my games.

About an hour later my sister knocked on my door. "Nessie are you sure that you don't want to go the mall with me?" she asked me.

"I'm very sure" I said. "Don't worry about me. You go and have fun" I added.

"Well what are you going to do all day then?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out later" I said. Anything was better then going shopping with her at the mall. That's just how much I hated shopping. Besides I was afraid to see the clothes that my sister was going to buy. I knew that it was going to be something more on the slutty side. She had a nice stash of clothes that she wore only for him. Usually the clothes were very very sexual. I think it's him that makes her dress that way. Not only is he a party, alcohol and drugs guy, but I seriously think that he's a control freak. I hated him. That's all that I could say.

"Okay, fine" she responded.

As soon as she left I continued playing my video games. After a while I got bored of doing that. So I started reading a book instead. Then I gave up on that idea. I got dressed and decided to go hunting with my dog Trooper.

Trooper was a Bloodhound. He loved to do any kind of physical activity with us. Hunting was one of my favorite physical activities. I also loved to go hiking. Trooper was actually a trained hunting dog. I lived in one of the few areas where we were allowed to hunt with dogs.

I went searching for him and found him laying in my mom and dad's office. I clipped his leash on him and he got up slowly and followed me outside. When I walked outside I was relieved that I didn see my new neighbors anywhere in sight. Hopefully they would stop the staring thing. It was really creepy.

It was a 20 minute drive to the forest. When I got there it was really lonely. By lonely I meant that I didn't see any other animals around. I let Trooper sniff around for any possible prey. Bloodhounds are famous for their keen sense of smell and their abilities to track a single scent over a long distance. Trooper was no exception to that rule.

My thoughts began to wonder as I followed my dog through the forest. It was around 17 years ago when my sister and I had been discovered in this very forest. When Carlie and I had been discovered we were close to death. We had caught pneumonia and were on the verge of dying. But then a miracle happened. We recovered. All of the doctors had given us little to no chance of making it but we defied all the odds and we made it. Then we were adopted. We've had a great life with our parents, but I've always wondered why our real family abandoned us like that. What could we have done to make them abandoned us?

I was brought out of my thoughts when Trooper suddenly howled loudly before taking off at a full sprint. I got my gun ready to shoot whatever animal came at me. It was a deer. He chased the animal. I could see the determination on his face.

Then something weird happened. Trooper suddenly froze. Then he started running toward me in sheer panic. That was odd. Very odd. Nothing scared this dog. He's even tried to go after lions a couple of times. By the time I realized that he was going to crash into me it was too late. He barreled right into me and I fell backward. My head smashed into the tree behind me. In my attempt to break my fall I also twisted my wrist and scraped my arm. I'm also sure that I scraped my elbow as well. But what really hurt was my head. I was sure that I was bleeding profusely.

Seconds after I hit my head I saw a very beautiful blond man walking toward me. That was very weird. I was certain that I had been alone. Like my new neighbors this guy was extremely pale and also had gold eyes. There was a look of worry on his face that didn't lessen his beauty.

He kneeled down right next to me. That look of concern never left his face.

"Are you okay miss? I saw everything that happened" he said.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure that I busted my head" in fact the pain in my head, and the feeling of blood running down the back of my head was proof that I had busted my head.

He began examining my head. His hands were strangely cold, but it helped to lessen the pain.

"Young lady I'm a doctor. I can take you to my house, which is nearby, or I can drive you to the hospital and take care of you there" he told me.

I thought "about it for a few seconds before I answered "your house"

"Okay young lady" he said.

"My name is Renesmee. Or Nessie for short" I said as he lifted me easily.

"Nice to meet you Nessie. I'm Carlisle"

I attempted to look around to see if Trooper had returned but there was no sign of my dog anywhere. But it was hard to get a really good look around thanks to Carlisle's restraining arms.

"Nessie what are you doing?" Carlisls asked me.

"Looking for my dog. I've never seen him run off like that. It's weird"

""I'm sorry about that Nessie. This is all my fault. I scared him" he said.

My hunting dog scared of a human being? It made no sense at all.

"He's a trained hunter. It makes no sense at all" I said.

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters is taking care of you and stitching up that head wound. That sounded really nice right now. My head was really killing me.

"Is there any family that I should call?" he asked me. "Your parents maybe?"

"My parents are out of town for the next week and I have no other family here. Except my sister"

"You have a sister?" he asked me.

"Yeah we're identical twins. Her name is Carlie" I told him. I was starting to get dizzy now. I wished that we would hurry up.

He suddenly stopped walking. He looked deep in thought. "Renesmee and Carlie" he muttered before staring at me again.

"Um can we please hurry? Not to sound rude or anything but I'm starting to feel like I'm going to faint"

"Of course, I'm sorry" he said. Then he resumed walking but at a faster pace.

**Please Review**


	3. Shopping

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

**Carlie's POV**

I quickly started looking for clothes once I had gotten to the mall. I didn't make eye contact with anyone; especially the boys. Damon would completely freak out if he thought I was checking out other guys. He was always accusing me of checking out other guys.

My boyfriend had made it pretty clear that I was his and his only. If I ever even looked at someone else I would have to deal with his wrath.

As I was looking through the clearance racks I found a shirt that I thought was really nice. I went to the fitting room. I tried to avoid looking at the image of myself when I was in there. There were quite a few bruises, that had been left by Damon, that were not healed just yet. I hated the way that I looked. I was ugly and no amount of clothes or makeup would make me pretty. At least that is what Damon has said a million times. It must be true, right? Nobody knew about he treated me. He had threatened to hurt my sister and my parents if I had ever said anything. So I thought it would be better just to take it all in silence. Hopefully it would eventually get better. Leaving him was an impossibility for me. Surely he would hurt me if I even tried.

Once I had put on the shirt I finally got up the courage to look myself in the mirror. I thought it looked nice so I decided that I would buy it.

I also found a dress that I thought would be okay for tonight. I was going to a party with Damon tonight. I knew that he already had plans to get drunk. I was also sure that there would be some kind of drugs at this party as well. I planned on drinking myself, it helped me to forget about all of the issues that I had in my life. Damon would be so drunk himself that he wouldn't even remember that I had also gotten drunk.

"Excuse me miss?" I heard someone with a bell-like voice say. "I could use your opinion on something"

I looked for the source of the voice and found a short pixie-like girl standing nearby. She reminded me of my new neighbors with her extremely pale skin and gold eyes.

"Um, okay" I said. "What do you need help with?" I asked her.

"I could use your help choosing one of these dresses. I don't know which one I like better" She was holding a blue dress and a bronze colored one.

"Well I don't know" I said. "I'm not a fashion expert"

"You sound like my sister. But that's okay. By the way you are very beautiful, um-"

"Carlie" I told her. Okay, whoever this girl was she must be completely crazy. I was not beautiful. I was the furthest thing from beautiful.

"Carlie?" she said with a thoughtful expression. She then began to look at me from head to toe.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

It took her a few seconds to answer. "I'm okay. It's just that I used to know a Carlie a long time ago. I'm Alice by the way"

"Whoa your hand is cold" I remarked when I shook her hand.

"Yeah I know" she said as if it was no big deal. "You know what? This dress would look perfect on you!" she squealed as she roughly pressed the bronze dress in my hands.

Clearly she needed glasses. There was nothing that would ever look perfect on me. Damon always told me that no matter what I wore I would always look fat and ugly.

"Come on. Just try it on" the girl begged.

"No I don't think so. I'm not even sure that this is my size"

"Oh come on. Please" she continued to plead. This girl really was persistent. But I liked her. She seemed like the kind of girl that I would want as my best friend.

"Okay. Okay I will" I said hoping that it would calm her down. If anything she just got more excited. She was like a hyper pixie on drugs.

I went into the fitting rooms by myself and she just waited outside. Again I didn't look in the mirror until I was done getting dressed. I wanted to cry when I saw the bruises on my arms. I got my sweater and quickly put it on to cover the bruises.

"Carlie you need to take off that sweater!" Alice demanded as soon as she saw me.

"No!" I nearly shouted when she moved toward me to remove said sweater. "I'm really cold"

"But you'll look so much prettier without-"

"Alice please don't. Just don't" I begged her. The last thing I needed was for her, or anyone else for that matter, to see my bruises. I've done a pretty good job of convealing them up until now and I was not about to change that.

She looked at me with a half confused half annoyed expression but eventually she gave in.

"The dress does look good on you. But I really hope that you won't wear a sweater over it forever"

"I won't" I lied.

As I was getting dressed again I heard my phone beep. Immediately my heart started beating faster in nervousness. What if it was Damon?! Had he tried calling me and I didn't answer?! That's happened before and there is always consequences.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that it was just my sister. But then freaked out again when she said that she had an accident while hunting and was now at some doctor's house in the middle of the woods.

"I have to go" I told Alice as soon as I got out.

"Why?" she asked me.

"It's about my sister. She had an accident and now she's at some stranger's house being taken care of"

"Whose house?" she asked.

I read the text again. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen"

"Oh that's my father" Alice said. "I can give you the directions" she said.

"yeah I'd like that" I said.

As soon as she gave me the directions I was gone.

**Please review**

**Whose point of view should I do next? I take requests.**


	4. Could It Be?

**Chapter 4: Could It Be?**

**Bella's POV**

Pain. Shearing pain. That is all that I have known. That is all that I have felt for the past 17 years. 17 years ago I gave birth two beautiful and wonderful baby girls. I had never been happier. Creating a new life is something that Edward and I never thought was possible. How could we have ever thought it would be possible? Edward was a vampire and I was about to become a vampire myself. I had sacrificed the idea of having children.

Then our two girls came along. We had managed to create not one, but two new lives. Our girls Renesmee and Carlie. We even had bracelets emblazoned with their names. I was a mother. I was filled with happiness.

Then hours later, our world came crashing down on us. We went to check on them during the night and they were missing. There was only a note saying that they were dead. I refused to believe that. We just had to find my girls! We just had to!

Edward and the others tried to track down whoever had taken them was difficult to track. It was almost as if that vampire were gifted. I felt useless the whole time. I was still human at the time and there was absolutely nothing that I could do to look for my own daughters! My babies needed me and there was nothing that I could do! They could not be dead! They just could not be dead! There was no way that they could be dead!

Even now, all these years later, I refused to believe that they were dead. Even though everyone else believed that they were dead. Even Edward had given up hope that we would ever find our daughters. I suppose I could understand why he had given up. I mean, it's been 17 years already. But it frustrated me because he thought that I should give up on that hope as well. All of the Cullens felt that way.

We drove up to our new house. Edward and I had decided to buy a house of our very own this time. We wanted to try living alone for a while.

We just sat there as the movers we had hired unloaded all of our stuff. Once they had left we quickly unpacked everything. We were sitting outside when we noticed that our neighbor was staring at us. I stopped breathing when I saw the girl. She had bronze curly hair, and she had brown eyes. She had stopped washing her car just to stare at us. She looked down in embarrassment when she saw that we had caught her staring. But that didn't bother me. What bothered me was her resemblance to both Edward and I. She looked like a much older version of Renesmee or Carlie. But it couldn't be? If only I just knew her name! Maybe then I would be able to figure out if she was one of my daughters or not. Either way, I would have been crying if it were possible.

"Bella look" Edward whispered. I looked exactly where he was pointing and to my shock I saw another girl, that looked exactly like this girl, walk out of the house.

I was now 95% sure that these were my daughters. What are the chances of identical twins that just happened to look like Edward and I?

The girl that had just come out of the house and walked up to the other girl.

"Nessie" the girl said. The other girl was so startled that she nearly sprayed her with the water hose. Nessie? Was that her name? No, Nessie could easily be a nickname from the name Renesmee.

"Nessie will you watch where you aim that thing?" she said in a clearly annoyed voice.

"Well don't startle me then" Nessie retorted. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go the mall later" Nessie looked like she would rather do just about anything else.

"No" was Nessie's reply.

"Okay. Just thought I'd ask. "By the way the new neighbors are staring at us" she whispered into my ear. Nessie looked up at us again and realized that her sister was right.

Nessie finished washing and drying my car quickly and then went back inside with my sister. But we still overheard their conversation.

"Those neighbors surely are weird. Aren't they?" Carlie said.

"Yup I completely agree"Nessie said. Maybe we should try to be less obvious with our staring.

"I'm going to go get ready" Carlie said.

Edward and I went back inside of our house. We didn't know what to do, what to think, or even what to say. We just we went to our bedroom. To my surprise I saw Nessie, at least I think it was her, sitting in her room at her desk. She was playing on her computer. After a while she happened to look up and notice us staring at her.

Yes, we definitely needed to work on being less obvious when we were staring at people.

"Do you think that it could be them? Our daughter I mean?" I said once I was able to get myself out of my stage of shock.

"I don't know Bella. I really don't. That note said that they were dead-"

"and I think that whoever took them was lying!" I seethed. "I have told you that a million times. I have always been sure that they were alive and now I am even more sure than ever!" I stated.

"Yeah, maybe you are right" Edward said.

We called the others and told them what was going on. They seemed to be in just as much shock as we were.

A little while later I heard Carlie ask Nessie again if she wanted to go to the mall. And again, Nessie declined. We watched Carlie as she left to the mall.

Then a little while later we saw Nessie walk out with a dog, and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the gun that she was carrying.

"She is going hunting" Edward said. As if that would calm me down! My baby girl carrying a gun! What if she hurt herself?!

"Don't worry Bella, it sounds like this is one of her favorite hobbies. She knows what she is doing" he said. Was he reading my mind? I was sure my shield was up.

"Bella I don't need to read your mind to know what you are thinking sometimes. Your face says it all.

"Edward have you ever heard of a hunting accident?! She could get into one of those! What if she accidentally shot herself!?" Even though I was not completely certain that she was my daughter, the mother in me came out when I thought she was in danger.

It was about an hour and a half later when Carlisle called.

"Bella I don't know how to explain this but..." he trailed off.

"But what?" I asked.

"Well those girls that you were talking about earlier, one of them is with me-"

"What? Why?" I asked without thinking.

"Well I was hunting a little while ago and apparently Nessie was too. Her hunting dog started chasing the deer that I had been stalking. But you know how animals are naturally terrified of us? Well, the second the dog sensed that I was there he freaked out. He crashed into Renesmee and caused her to get injured-"

"What?!" I screamed so loudly that I would not be surprised if the whole neighborhood heard.

"She is fine now. It was just a head wound. I already cleansed it and stitched it up-"

Before he could say another word I hung up the phone, got into the car and started speeding to the house with Edward behind me.

It took me ten minutes to get to their house.

"Bella" I heard Edward say. "You have to remember that we are strangers to her so try not to overreact to much"

I sighed. "You're right"

As soon as I opened the door I caught the scent of blood, but it didn't temp me in the slightest.

Then I saw Nessie sitting on the couch watching TV.

Then she saw us. "You're my new neighbors" she stated.

"Wait you already know each other?" I heard Carlisle ask. Probably just pretendingso Nessie would not get suspicious.

"No" Nessie said. "But my sister and I saw them move in this morning"

"Well Nessie, these are two of my kids. Edward and Bella"

"Nessie are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine now, thanks to Carlisle. I'm more worried about Trooper though"

"Who is that?" Edward asked.

"My dog" she said. "He's never reacted that way before"

"Nessie maybe hunting is not such a good idea" I told her.

"Nonsense" she said. "It's fun as long as you know what you are doing. My father is an amazing hunter and he taught me. I do it all the time. My favorite animals to hunt are deer, foxes, rabbits, and wolves. Especially wolves. As long as you're careful you minimize the chances of injury"

"But you got hurt today"

"I still don't know why my dog freaked out. He's not afraid of anything. Yet Carlisle says it's all his fault. But I'm worried about him. As soon as Carlisle lets me I'm going to go look for him. But yeah, what happened is very weird. I mean he's usually like Copper going up against that bear" she said.

She must have sensed my confusion because then she said. "You know that scene toward the end of The Fox and The Hound?"

"Never saw it" I said.

"You should. That movie and Bambi are my two most favorite Disney movies. It's kind of ironic considering what my favorite hobby is though"

Then Alice came in with a girl that looked exactly like Nessie.

**So what do you think? Soon Jacob and Nessie will meet. But guess what form Jacob will be in and what Nessie will be doing when they meet? **

**Anyway please review**


	5. Cullen Family

**Chapter 5: Cullen Family**

**Nessie's POV**

I was absolutely surprised when my sister walked in through the door. I had not at all been expecting that. But what was even more strange is that she was with another one of these odd Cullens. I mean, I just assumed that she was one based on the fact that she had the same pale skin. It was weird.

"Carlie what are you doing here?" I asked her in complete and utter shock. Sure I had texted her that I had had an accident but I didn't tell her where I was.

"You texted me, remember? I had to come. How are you? Are you feeling okay?" she asked me.

"I'm fine" I told her. "But I don't understand how you knew where I was"

"My friend here, Alice, knew-"

"Yes I did. Dr. Cullen is my father. I was with your sister when you texted her so I told her how to get here"

"So you are twins?" Bella asked me.

"Yes. We are identical twins" I told her. Wasn't it obvious?

"But we are both adopted" Carlie added. "Our parents found us abandoned here in the woods 17 years ago"

"Wait you were abandoned in the woods?" Carlisle said in clear shock. "And you both lived?"

I sighed. Talking or even thinking about my past was not something I particularly enjoyed.

"Yes. It was nothing short of a miracle actually. When we were found we both had pneumonia and we were very close to death. But somehow the doctors were able to get us back to full health. To this day we are still not sure how we made it"

"Miracle indeed" Carlisle muttered.

"I'm curious" Edward said. "But how is it that you got the names Renesmee and Carlie?" he asked me. The amount of curiosity on his and aBella's face surprised me. I suppose that I shouldn't be so surprised though. Our names are highly unusual.

"Those were the names that were engraved on the bracelets that we were wearing when we were discovered"

"The room was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. It remained awkwardly silent until my sister's cellphone rang.

"It's Damon" she said. "Please excuse me a minute" she said before she went outside. Just hearing her boyfriend's name was enough to make me upset. I did not like him. I did not like him at all.

"Who is Damon?" Carlisle asked.

"Her boyfriend" The word 'boyfriend' tasted like vomit when applied to Damon.

"You don't like him very much do you?" Edward asked me. I must be really transparent.

"No" I told him.

"Why not?" Bella asked me.

Hmm. Where should I start. My thoughts were filled with millions of reasons why I did not like that guy. Should I start with his partying lifestyle? Should I tell them how my sister is always getting drunk because of him? Should I tell them I strongly believe that my sister uses drugs because of him? Should I just tell them that there is something about him that is plain creepy?

I really had absolutely no idea where I should start. Not even my parents knew that he had this kind of affect on my sister.

"I just don't. There is something about him that just...I don't know" I finally said. None of them said anything. But by the look on Edward's face you would have thought that I had voiced my thoughts out loud. He looked angry.

Carlie would not come back inside. I could not help but wonder what they were talking about. The only thing that I was certain of was that the Cullens grew visibly more and more upset for reasons that I could not understand.

Finally my sister came back in looking completely exhausted. A lot of times she looked that way after talking with her boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Alice was the one to ask her. The concern evident in her voice.

"I'm okay" Carlie responded. I got the feeling that she was lying but I decided not to ask her what was bothering her. She might end up yelling at me. The only thing that I knew for sure was that it had to do with that idiot she calls a boyfriend.

Carlisle inspected me one more time before telling me that it was okay to leave. I just had to take it easy for the rest of the day.

I left with my sister. Once we were far enough I asked her if she was okay.

"I'm okay" she said. "Don't worry about me"

"I'm your sister" I reminded her. "So of course I worry about you. I love you"

"Thanks sister. I love you to. But I promise you, you don't have to worry about me" No matter what my sister told me I still worried about her.

"I'm going to go home and start getting ready for that party later. What are you going to do?" she asked me.

"I'm going to go back for my gun. Then I'm going to go look for Trooper. Hopefully it won't take long to find him. After that, well, I don't know"

"Okay Nessie, just be careful"

"You too" I told her.

I watched my sister leave. I was really worried about her. If only I could figure out what was going on in her mind.

After some searching I finally found the spot where I had left my gun. I was also surprised when I heard a whimpering nearby. I quickly followed the sound. I found a hole, where my dog apparently hid himself.

As soon as he saw me he came running toward me and stopped right at my side. He looked at me obediently.

"Trooper what got into you boy? You could have gotten me killed you know that?"

He just barked in response and panted happily, seemingly unaware of what he had done.

I just smiled at him and rubbed his head. Then I scratched him in his favorite spot; behind the ears. He licked my hand affectionately. I could not stay mad at him.

"Come on boy" I said to him. "Why don't we do a little more hunting. Maybe we'll get lucky and catch us some dinner at least"

My dog started sniffing around again. He led me to what looked like a trail of animal prints. Really large paw prints. That was weird. The only animal that could leave tracks this big was a bear, but these prints were wrong for a bear.

We followed the trail until I saw something in the distance. Immediate I hid behind some trees. I restrained Trooper from going after it himself.

My jaw dropped to the floor when I saw what it...what they were. It was three wolves. These wolves were the size of bears. The one in the front, the leader, was easily the biggest. He shook his reddish brown fur magnificently. There were two other wolves with him. A silver-grayish wolf and a sandy colored wolf with oversized paws.

I was sure that I had discovered some new species of wolf. I marveled at their magnificent fur pelts. I could only imagine what someone would pay for that fur. Plus I really would need proof that wolves such as these exist. I had to get them.

I remained as silent as possible as I aimed my gun at them. Then I fired multiple times. I hit the reddish brown one in the head. The silver-grayish one was hit in the neck, and the sandy colored one got hit in the side.

All three of them turned in my direction. I was surprised that none of them appeared to be injured. The reddish brown one should be dead and the silver one should also be dead, if not severely injured.

The three of them ran straight toward me. I fired at them again. And again they all got struck in various spots that should have killed them, if not at least severely maimed them. Instead they just looked pissed. I was not going to give up. I was going to have their fur pelts. I was going to have proof that these wolves existed. I was going to make a fortune off of them.

I continued to shoot them but they just would not die. What the hell was up with these wolves?!

Trooper started growling and barking menacingly. I think he was prepared to jump in front of me and protect me.

Then I happened to lock eyes with the reddish-brown wolf and he skidded to a halt. The ferociousnes seemed to melt away. He no longer looked like an angry wolf but a tame and happy one.

He bowed down as if he was submitting to me. As if he was loyal to me. Even the other two wolves had stopped to watch us.

The reddish brown wolf looked at me in awe.

Then I got my gun and shot him in the head. But that didn't even phase him. He appeared to be injury-free. He wasn't even bleeding.

All I could say was "How the hell are you not dead?!"

**Please Review**


	6. Damon

**Chapter 6: Damon**

**Carlie's POV**

I was with my sister and the rest of those strange Cullens when he called. As soon as I saw his name my heart jumped out of my chest. I needed to answer right away if not I don't know what he will do! I just know that it would not be good! Any little thing will upset Damon! Any little thing!

"It's Damon" I said. "Please excuse me a minute" I said before I left as fast as I could. There was no way I was going to allow the Cullens or my sister to hear whatever he was going to say. Not that it would be possible for them to overhear my conversation either way, but just in case.

As soon as I was outside I got control of my breathing before I answered.

"You no good piece of crap! You know damned well that I hate it when you take to long to answer!" he yelled almost as soon as I answered. I gulped nervously. This was not going to be good. Then again it never was.

"Well you worthless little bitch are you there?!" he bellowed into my ear.

"Yes" I said a bit timidly.

"Then why the hell didn't you say something right away?!" he screamed right into my ear. I was so glad that this was a phone conversation and no one else could hear him.

"I'm sorry" I said hoping that it would calm him down but also being doubtful at the same time.

"Oh you're sorry?" he said in a very sarcastic tone of voice. "You're sorry?! That what you always say you no good, rotten, worthless bitch! You know what?! I don't understand why you treat me this way because you are so lucky to have me as a boyfriend because you're so fucking stupid and ugly that no other man will ever look at twice at you! I don't even know why I bother with you!"

"Damon I'm sorry" I tried to say. Maybe he was right. I was stupid and I was ugly. No other man in their right mind would ever look at me.

"I swear when I see you later I am going to slap the crap out of you. You need to learn a lesson! You need to learn some damned respect!"

"Okay Damon whatever you say" I said.

"Don't you dare talk to me in that sarcastic voice!"

"What? I wasn't-"

"Yes you were and that will get you an extra punishment later. You know what I think I will do something different this time-"

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling very confused. What the hell could be possibly want that I have not already given?!

He just seemed to get even angrier if possible. "Sex dumbass! I want you to have sex with me today, before the party!"

I was horrified. I was still a virgin and I didn't want to have sex just yet. I wasn't ready for that. I especially didn't want to have sex with him.

"But I don't want-" I started to say in a very scared voice. My heart was racing out of my chest and I could not get a handle on my breathing either. Even my hands had started shaking really badly. But I did not want to have sex with him at all! Yet I knew he was perfectly capable of raping me even though he had never done it before. I just had a strong feeling in my gut that he could and would do it because he always got what he wanted.

"Do you think I give a fuck what you want?! You're going to give me what is rightfully mine even if I have to take it by force! Oh and one more thing if you are not at my house in exactly three hours your sister might just have a little accident" he said in a very threatening voice.

"Okay, okay I'll be there in exactly three hours" I said as quickly as I could. I had to listen to him. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if he had hurt my sister because of me.

"Good girl, see you later" he said and the phone went dead. It took me another minute to fully be able to compose myself. I could not let on that anything was wrong. I had to hide it from the world.

I went back in. Almost immediately I noticed that all of the Cullens were still there with my sister. I didn't like the way that they all seemed to stare at me. Their golden eyes seemed to bore into my body.

"Are you okay?" Alice was the one to ask me. The concern was evident in her voice.

"I'm okay" I hoped they couldn't tell that I was lying.

Carlisle gave her one last inspection.

After that I left with my sister. Once we were far enough away she asked if I was okay. Of course she always seemed to know when something was bothering me.

"I'm okay" I said. "Don't worry about me"

"I'm your sister" she said. "So of course I'm going to worry about you. I love you"

"Thanks sister. I love you to. But I promise you, you don't have to worry about me" She didn't need to worry. She didnt need to know about what Damon does to me.

"I'm going to go home and start getting ready for that party later. What are you going to do?" I asked her.

"I'm going to go back for my gun. Then I'm going to go look for Trooper. Hopefully it won't take long to find him. After that, well, I don't know" she said.

"Okay Nessie, just be careful" I told her.

"You too" she answered.

She didn't move until she saw me leave. Then I was free to cry.

**Please Review**


	7. Visiting

**Chapter 7: Visiting  
><strong>

**Nessie's POV**

After the strange incident with the wolves I gave up and went home. It was odd. I mean, really really odd. How come I could not kill those wolves? It didn't make any sense at all. No animal could have survived being shot so many times. They were definitely strange creatures and I was going to go back and hunt for them again. Just not today.

When I got home I saw my sister right away. She still looked visibly bothered. There was definitely something bothering her but I just could not figure out what it was. I wanted to help her.

"Carlie, are you okay?" I asked her hoping that she would tell me the truth.

"I'm fine" she said.

"Really? Because you don't look fine" I said to her. I knew she was lying. I could always tell that she was lying. It just bothered me that she didn't tell me the truth. We are sisters. She should be able to trust me with anything.

"I said I'm fine" she snapped at me. That was an expected reaction. For some reason she liked to snap at me when I asked her if she was okay. Well, excuse me for caring.

"Okay, forget I asked" I responded.

"I'm sorry Nessie. I didn't mean to snap at you like that" she said, still seeming upset.

"It's okay. I just wish that you would talk to me. That's all" I told her.

We didn't talk much after that. I went to my room and she went to get ready for her party with Damon. I was just content to lay on my bed and read a book in the mean time. Trooper took it upon himself to jump on my bed and put his head in my lap as I read. I didn't mind in the least. Actually, quite the opposite, I loved it when he did that. Besides being my best hunting companion he was also a very loyal and affectionate animal, when he wasn't crashing into me and causing me head injuries anyway. But he was also a true member of the family.

At some point I heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. About fifteen minutes later I heard the water shut off. I went and made myself some lunch around noon. My sister didn't even bother to eat. She insisted on getting ready and leaving as soon as possible. All in all, she only took an hour and a half to get ready. Then she left.

I thought it was a bit strange that she was leaving so early. But I didn't think much of it. Most like she was just going to go see Damon already. Oh well.

I was surprised when I heard the doorbell ring about 20 minutes later. I was even more surprised when I saw that it was Carlisle, Bella, Edward, and Alice. What were they all doing here? Maybe they were just checking up on me, but they could have called.

I opened the door and let them in.

"What are you all doing here?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"We just came to see how you were doing" Carlisle said.

"Well you could have just called, but thanks I'm doing fine" I told them.

"Well that's good to know" Bella said. "We were worried about you"

"Where is Carlie?" Alice asked.

"She left a little while ago actually. I believe she is on her way to her boyfriend's house, but I don't know for sure. She never tells me anything" I admitted.

"Why doesn't she tell you anything?" Edward asked. "Is it because of _Damon_?" he seemed to choke out his name.

"I don't know. But I think so-" I was interrupted when I heard the doorbell ringing again. Now who was bothering me?! I looked out the window and saw that it was none other then Damon himself along with his 10 year old brother, and 8 year old sister. Oh crap, I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to babysit them for a few hours today. I babysit kids just to make some extra money. Damon's parents often hired me to babysit their two younger kids Noah and Hayley. I loved his brother and sister, and his parents were really nice people. It's only Damon that gave me the creeps. I don't know what it was about him, but there was _something. _

"Hi Nessie" he said in a friendly way as soon as I opened the door.

"Oh, hi Damon. I didn't expect to see you here" I told him.

"I guess you forgot that my parents wanted you to watch my brother and sister today. I hope that is not a problem? But I could always call my parents and see if maybe they could arrange something else?" he said. He was always trying to be friendly with me.

"Oh no, that's okay. I don't have any plans for later. Besides they are always a pleasure to watch" They really were. They were normal kids and I enjoyed them.

"Who are they?" he asked me.

I looked behind me and was surprised to see the Cullens right behind me. I didn't even hear them coming.

"Oh these are the Cullens. They are new around here. Edward, Carlisle, Bella, and Alice. There is more of them but I haven't met them yet. Everyone, this is Damon. He's Carlie's boyfriend"

"Oh nice to meet you" they all said to him. They even shook hands with him. Damon was smiling and trying to be friendly with them.

"So Nessie where is your sister?" he asked me.

"She left a little while ago. I think she is on her way over to your house. You might want to go" I said.

"Okay, well I'm going to go now. She is probably already there. Anyway, my parents will be here to pick up Noah and Hayley around eight" he said.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know" _Now get out of here already you creep _I added in my head.

"See you" he said. He even said bye to the Cullens before he left.

"So that is really her boyfriend? The guy that called her earlier?" Bella asked sounding upset for some reason.

"Yes, that is him alright" I responded.

"Nessie, we have to go now" Alice said.

"Yes, there is something we have to take care of right now" Bella said in a way that sounded a little scary.

"Okay" I said, wondering what on Earth they were talking about.

**Please Review**


	8. Plotting

**Chapter 8: Plotting**

**Bella's POV**

I could not have been happier right now. There was no doubt in my mind now that these were my daughters. My long lost daughters. I knew that these were them. Maybe it was my motherly instincts that were telling me the this, but I knew they were mine. They were alive this whole time. I knew it.

Then out of nowhere I heard a cellphone ring. It was Carlie's cellphone.

It's Damon" she said. "Please excuse me a minute" she said before she left as fast as she could. She looked very nervous for some reason and that scared me.

"Who is Damon?" Carlisle asked.

"Her boyfriend" Nessie spat. I gathered that she didn't really like her boyfriend for some reason.

"You don't like him very much, do you?" Edward asked her.

"No" she said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

She stayed quiet for a minute before she finally answered. "I just don't. There is something about him that just...I don't know" she said.

I could hear Carlie breathing really fast. She got control of her breathing before she answered.

"You no good piece of crap! You know damned well that I hate it when you take to long to answer!" he yelled almost as soon as she answered. She gulped nervously. Instantly I felt the anger grow inside of me.

"Well you worthless little bitch are you there?!" he screamed at her. If it weren't for the fact that I was a vampire I would have never heard what he was saying to her. Alice, Carlisle, and Edward also looked angry, but were fighting to keep control of themselves.

"Yes" Carlie said sounding a bit scared.

"Then why the hell didn't you say something right away?!" he screamed at her thinking she was the only one that could hear him since it was a phone conversation.

"I'm sorry" we all heard her say.

"Oh you're sorry?" he said in a very sarcastic tone of voice. "You're sorry?! That what you always say you no good, rotten, worthless bitch! You know what?! I don't understand why you treat me this way because you are so lucky to have me as a boyfriend because you're so fucking stupid and ugly that no other man will ever look at twice at you! I don't even know why I bother with you!" My hands balled into fists. How dare he talk to _my _daughter that way! How dare he treat her this way! I wanted nothing more than to kill that man right now. Oh if only I knew what he looked like, or smelled like at least!

"Damon I'm sorry" she tried to say.

"I swear when I see you later I am going to slap the crap out of you. You need to learn a lesson! You need to learn some damned respect!" Oh hell no he did not just say that to her! He was not going to lay a single finger on her!

"Okay Damon whatever you say" she said.

"Don't you dare talk to me in that sarcastic voice!"

"What? I wasn't-"

"Yes you were and that will get you an extra punishment later. You know what I think I will do something different this time-"

"What do you mean?" she asked sounding very confused. I felt fear as well as anger build up in me as I realized what he meant. He was going to rape her!

He just seemed to get even angrier if possible. "Sex dumbass! I want you to have sex with me today, before the party!"

"But I don't want-"she started to say in a very scared voice. I could hear her heart racing. We all could, well except for Nessie of course. Oh hell no, he was not going to get away with this! I was not going to let him touch my daughter!

"Do you think I give a fuck what you want?! You're going to give me what is rightfully mine even if I have to take it by force! Oh and one more thing if you are not at my house in exactly three hours your sister might just have a little accident" he said in a very threatening voice.

"Okay, okay I'll be there in exactly three hours" she said as quickly as she could. I hated that she felt that she had to do whatever that monster wanted just to appease him.

"Good girl, see you later" he said and the phone went dead. It was a full minute before she was able to come back in. She tried to look as composed as possible, but she failed miserably.

"Are you okay?" Alice was the one to ask her. The concern was evident in her voice.

"I'm okay" I knew she was lying. She looked very far from okay.

Carlisle gave her one last inspection before they left.

After that she left with Nessie. Once they were far enough away that they were sure we could not hear Nessie asked if she was okay.

"I'm okay"Carlie said. "Don't worry about me"

"I'm your sister" Nessie said. "So of course I'm going to worry about you. I love you"

"Thanks sister. I love you to. But I promise you, you don't have to worry about me" Carlie said.

"I'm going to go home and start getting ready for that party later. What are you going to do?" Carlie asked her.

"I'm going to go back for my gun. Then I'm going to go look for Trooper. Hopefully it won't take long to find him. After that, well, I don't know" Nessie said.

We knew that they left after that because we didn't hear them talking anymore.

"What are we going to do?!" I shouted and slammed by fist down on the table so hard that it left a crack in it.

"I don't know" Edward seethed. "But we have to do _something"_

_"_Iagree" Alice said. "We can't just sit here and allow that monster, that thing to hurt her"

"I also agree" Carlisle said which shocked us all. He never advocated for violence about anything. "It doesn't matter if she is my granddaughter or not. Which I really think she is. But I cannot allow that man to hurt her. We have to put a stop to it"

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well first of all we have to find out more about this guy. What he looks like, what he smells like, where he lives" Carlisle said.

"I say that we go to Nessie's and Carlie's place first. I'm betting that we can find out exactly what we need there" Alice said.

"Wait, but Jacob, Seth, and Leah are all on their way over here. What are we going to do about them?" Carlisle asked.

"They can wait. I'm sure Esme won't mind entertaining them while we are gone" Edward responded. "Right now saving Carlie is what is most important"

About 45 minutes later we were all piling into my car.

It only took about 20 minutes to get to their house. By the look on Nessie's face I knew she was surprised to see us there.

"What are you all doing here?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"We just came to see how you were doing" Carlisle said.

"Well you could have just called, but thanks I'm doing fine" she told us.

"Well that's good to know" I said. "We were worried about you" I was worried about her, but I was also worried more about her sister.

"Where is Carlie?" Alice asked.

"She left a little while ago actually. I believe she is on her way to her boyfriend's house, but I don't know for sure. She never tells me anything" she.

"Why doesn't she tell you anything?" Edward asked. "Is it because of _Damon_?" he seemed to choke out his name.

"I don't know. But I think so-" she was interrupted when the doorbell rang again. It was some guy that we had never seen before.

"Hi Nessie" he said in a friendly way.

"Oh, hi Damon. I didn't expect to see you here" she told him. I froze instantly. So this was Damon?! It took all of my willpower to not kill him right then and there.

"I guess you forgot that my parents wanted you to watch my brother and sister today. I hope that is not a problem? But I could always call my parents and see if maybe they could arrange something else?" he said, trying to be friendly. His voice now and before was as different as night and day. You would never know it was him. He just seemed so nice and friendly. But we all knew better.

"Oh no, that's okay. I don't have any plans for later. Besides they are always a pleasure to watch" It was only then that I noticed he had a little brother and sister with him.

"Who are they?" he asked Nessie. He had just noticed us.

Nessie looked behind her and saw us.

"Oh these are the Cullens. They are new around here. Edward, Carlisle, Bella, and Alice. There is more of them but I haven't met them yet. Everyone, this is Damon. He's Carlie's boyfriend"

"Oh nice to meet you" We all said to him. We even shook hands with him. We were trying to pretend that we knew nothing of what he was capable of doing and the way he treats Carlie.

Damon was smiling and trying to be friendly with us. It would have fooled us had we not already known his true colors.

"So Nessie where is your sister?" he asked her.

"She left a little while ago. I think she is on her way over to your house. You might want to go" she said.

"Okay, well I'm going to go now. She is probably already there. Anyway, my parents will be here to pick up Noah and Hayley around eight" he said.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know" Nessie said.

"See you" he said. He even said bye to the us before he left.

"So that is really her boyfriend? The guy that called her earlier?" I asked knosing that I was failing at hiding how upset I was.

"Yes, that is him alright" she responded.

"Nessie, we have to go now" Alice said.

"Yes, there is something we have to take care of right now" I said. We were going to get him and we were going to get him right now.

"Okay" she said.

We watched Damon get into his car and we secretly followed him all the way to his house.

Carlie was already waiting for him on his front porch. She looked extremely fearful. As soon as Damon got out of the car Carlie became even more nervous.

We watched them go in the house.

I stopped Edward from getting out of the car and going into the house as an idea hit me. An idea that I loved a lot. It was just perfect.

"Bella what are you doing?" He asked me looking very confused.

"Edward, I want you to wait here with Carlisle. Carlisle I want you to stay here, let's just say that he will need medical attention when we are done with him. Not that he deserves it"

"Bella why do you want me to stay here?" Edward asked.

"Because he thinks that he can hurt women. That he can do whatever he wants to women just be because women are physically weaker than him. He wants to control women. So it seems only fitting that it's women that ruin him. Alice, are you willing to help me?"

"Yes" she said, almost eagerly.

"Then let's go get that son of a bitch"

**Please Review**


	9. Abusing the Abuser

**Chapter**** 9: Abusing the Abuser**

**Bella's POV**

We walked into the house rather easily. All we had to do was push on the door and it opened. Apparently Damon had forgotten to lock the door. How unlucky for him. Not that it would have stopped Alice and I anyway.

We didn't hear anything but their heartbeats. Carlie's heartbeat was fast and frantic. Just in her heartbeat alone I knew she was scared.

_Don't worry Carlie _I thought to myself _we're here to save you._

"Oh just look at you babe" we heard Damon say. "You're so beautiful. So perfect. And you're all mine. Only mine"

"Damon I really don't want-" Carlie was cut off by the sound of someone hitting her.

"I already told you that I don't give a fuck what you want! You have something that is rightfully mine and I will take it by force if I have to! You should consider yourself lucky because no man will ever want you this way! Now you will shut up and do as I say. After all sex is all you are good for"

That was it! I could not listen to this for one more second!

The next sound that followed was the sound of some of her clothes getting torn off.

Alice and I followed her's and Damon's scents to a room that I assumed was his. I turned the doorknob slowly and it opened. Damon really was stupid wasn't he? It was like he didn't even know how to lock a door. Not that it would have stopped us anyway.

I was angry and horrified by the sight before me. Damon had manage to pin Carlie to the bed with one of his hands. He was already fully erect and preparing to force himself into her. There was a fresh bruise on Carlie's eye from where he had hit her. Tears were falling from her eyes. Neither one of them had noticed that we were there.

I snapped out of my stupor just in time.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" I screamed in what sounded like a murderous rage.

Both of them stared at us in complete shock. But Damon hadn't released Carlie and that made me angry.

"Oh should we make this a foursome?" he said in a tone that was supposed to be sexy. "Because I'm totally down for that. When I saw you two earlier it didn't escape my notice how hot you both were. Especially you" that last part was aimed toward me as proven with his glance and sly smile at me.

"I don't know what makes me more angry" Alice began. "The fact that you treat all women like we are your sex toys or the fact that you get satisfaction out of abusing girls!"

"Let Carlie go now" I said in as threatening a tone of voice as I could. When you're a vampire that is scary.

He released Carlie. She quickly put back on the clothes that was still in tact.

"Carlie get out of here" I told her. "Carlisle and Edward are waiting for you in the car"

"Thank you" she whispered. I could hear the joy in her voice.

We waited until she left.

Damon tried to leave but I grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him back.

"What the-"

"You are not going anywhere!" I screamed at him.

He looked scared now. Good. He needed to know what it felt like to be afraid of someone else.

"Whatttt arre youu talking about? I loved hearing him stutter in fear.

"Did you really think that we were just going to let you leave after what you were about to do to Carlie?" Alice said in a threatening voice.

"Whatt are yyyouuu goinnng to do to me?" Keep on stuttering boy. Keep on stuttering in fear. This is just adding more pleasure to what I'm doing.

"Oh you'll see" I said to him.

I grabbed one of his arms and twisted so much that I heard several bones snap. Alice did the same with his other arm.

"Stop" he begged.

"Oh you want us to stop do you? How many times did Carlie beg you to stop hurting her? How many times did you listen to her?" I said. His eyes widened in absolute fear. "So what makes you think that we should listen to you?" I said as I broke one of his ribs. More screams of pain erupted from him.

Alice proceeded to break one of his legs and I broke the other one.

"You know it really is bad for you that neither your brother, sister, or your parents are here. Because if they were here that would be the only thing stopping us from doing what we are doing to you right now. But then you probably would not have been about to rape Carlie either" I said as I broke another bone in his body.

"But that would not have stopped us for very long either" Alice said. "We know that you have been abusing Carlie for a while so we would have hurt you eventually" she said as she broke his foot.

I just proceeded to break several more parts of his body. He was in agonizing pain. That much was certain.

"What should we do to him next Bella?" Alice asked me. "Break his back and paralyze him?"

"No Alice, not that. I won't kill him and I won't paralyze him either. Instead I have another idea. And I think this will hurt him even more then being paralyzed"

"Which is?" she asked. Clearly she was not understanding what I was trying to say.

"I say that we permanently remove his ability to ever hurt another girl sexually ever again. He could use the testosterone removal"

"I like it" she said. "Do you want the honors or shall I do it?"

"Let me do it" I said. "It was my daughter he was threatening with it and therefore I want to be the one who removes his weapon"

I watched as Damon started to panic when I grabbed his penis.

"What are you doing?! No! Stop! Please! I'm begging you!" he shouted in complete panic. I couldn't help but smile at his pain.

"This is just to assure that you never threaten another girl this way ever again" I said as I squeezed my hand as tight as I could. He screamed out in pure agony.

In the end, I left it attached to him. But it was now damaged beyond repair. No amount of surgery could help him now. Medicine and science can only do so wouldn't even be able to pee without having a lot of trouble now. More importantly he most definitely won't be able to ever rape or threaten to rape another girl ever again.

**Please Review**


End file.
